memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72
Fragen zu "eigenes MediaWiki" Hi, arbeite gerade an einem neuen Wiki und würde dich gerne etwas fragen. Würde gerne in ICQ darüber sprechen. 162974199 -- Enomine 21:32, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ok dann hier... Ich hab ein wiki unter http://blackprophecyfans.de/wiki/ . Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich viele gewohnte Funktionen nicht aufrufen kann. Z.b. der Löschantrag aus der original-Wikipedia. Meine Frage ist ob es irgendwie ein Vorlagen-Packet gibt, wo automatisch schon die wichtigsten oder alle Vorlagen aus dem original-Wikipedia drin sind. Oder kann ich irgendwie anders viele Vorlagen aus anderen Wikis in meine Integrieren oder auf sie Verweisen ohne alles per Hand machen zu müssen? Wie wurde das Hier bei Memory-Alpha gemacht? Habt ihr alles per Hand erstellt oder konnte am Anfang ein erstmal alles importiert werden und danach angepasst werden? -- Enomine 21:46, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zum beispiel wollte ich auch die Babel einfügen, wie hier: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer:Enomine in meiner Wiki geht das mangels Vorlagen nicht http://blackprophecyfans.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Enomine . -> Auch habe ich versucht in meiner Benutzerseite nach wikipediade zu verlinken (Städtenamen), was aber in meinem Wiki nicht geht, hier geht es aber! Wie kann ich einstellen, dass man nach wikipediade linken kann? Zur Englischen Wikipedia kann man anscheinen standartmäßig schon linken. -> Und dann ist mir noch aufgefallen, dass -- ~~~~ falsch aufgelöst wird. Stadt des Usernamens "Enomine" erscheint als Linktext einfach nur "--". -- Enomine 21:51, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) : OK -- Enomine 21:54, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Problem Ich wollte mal wegen einem Problem etwas Fragen. Ich war dabei um eine ToDo Liste für mich zu erstellen als die seite nicht mehr geladen hat. ich habs 6-mal probiert das Ergebnis: eine leere seite. Ich hab dann auf Wikia nachgeschaut: Leere seite. danach habe ich bei google Nach USS Enterprise E gesucht und auf das Memory alpha ergebnis geklickt ergebnis: eine Seite im Anderem Desing ähnölich dem von Wikia ich möchte wissen ob du änliches erlebt hast danke --///**** Re:Bilder Danke für den Hinweis, ich war es von früher noch so gewohnt. -- 12:52, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok Alles Klar,muss es eben noch lernen.Ich hoffe ich kann euch ein wenig in diesen Wiki unterstützen. Lt.Commander Data 19:35, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Nagel Man könnte auch den Artikel so lassen und benutzen. Normalerweise bin ich immer dafür, die Begriffsklärung unter den allgemeinsten Titel zu legen (also in diesem Fall so wie von Dir vorgeschlagen), aber bei Charakteren kann man auch mal eine Ausnahme machen (z.B. Zahl und Kohl würde ich auch so lassen, wenn es da irgendwann mal die anderen Artikel dazu geben sollte)--Bravomike 18:46, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Naja, ich weiß nicht, in wie vielen Episoden die jeweiligen Dinge vorkommen, und in wie vielen die Begriffe genannt werden auch nicht. Wichtig ist aber, dass man in der Star-Trek-Datenbank vermutlich eher nach den Spezies oder der Person sucht, als eben nach dem relativ trivialen Begriffen. Wie sieht es bei Nagel eigentlich mit Finger- oder Zehnägeln aus? Wenn es die gibt, dann würde ich in dem Fall entsprechend verschieben (also Nagel zur BK machen).--Bravomike 18:58, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, das war so, ist mir auch gerade eingefallen (ich hab' das Bild dazu aber nicht gefunden). Außerdem kurzes Rechercheergebnis in den Transkripten: Nagel als Baustoff wird in erwähnt, Nägel am Körper in , und (jedenfalls alles im englischen Original). Würde mir persönlich also doch für eine Verschiebung ausreichen…--Bravomike 19:06, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ausrichtung von Bildern Warum sollen Bilder rechts ausgerichtet sein? Gibt es da einen allgemeinen Beschluss? Am Anfang einer Episodenbeschreibung finde ich es besser die Bilder nach links zu tun, wegen der Sidebar. Bei Tuvok wechsle ich ab. Ein "Jahr" so, das nächste Jahr auf der anderern Seite. Ist das OK? Ich finde es bringt ein bisschen Leben rein --One of four 06:13, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Keiko O'Brien Hast Recht werd das dann mal ändern. --Klossi 20:44, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab Momentan nicht so viel Zeit für die MA, blöde Arbeitsschichten, außerdem ist das Wetter so schön und bin da lieber draußen, aber will bald den Artikel auch Abschließen. --Klossi 20:50, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke nochmals für den Hinweis, ändere das auch gleich. Ok ist halt blöd das Keiko in den späteren Staffeln so wenige Auftritte hat, deswegen passiert ja hier momentan nichts, aber bin weiterhin am Ball. --Klossi 20:58, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Script ungleich Drehbuch Ich musste deine Meta-Info im Artikel Liegestütze zurechtstutzen, da das von dir verlinkte "Script" lediglich ein Transkript ist, also eine inoffizielle (von einem Fan erstellte) Mitschrift der Folge und keineswegs ein offizielles Drehbuch, welches wir in Zweifelsfällen zur Klärung von canonischen Fragen heranziehen können. Im offizielen Drehbuch zur Episode wird nicht erwähnt, dass Bashir „press-ups“ macht. Btw: Angesichts der hier kontrovers geführten Diskussion verwundert es mich schon ein wenig, dass du jetzt den Artikel „Liegestütze“ überhaupt angelegt hast. --Pflaume 21:49, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hi! Ich hab mal das Bild Datei:Reste der Harvester gehen a O'Brien nieder.jpg verschoben nach Datei:Reste der Harvester gehen auf O'Brien nieder.jpg. -- 10:57, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Editanfrage Hi Tobi. Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Edit korrekt ist? Was meinst du mit entstamm? Da Miles diesen Tag höchstwahrscheinlich erfunden hat, habe ich den Satz im Konjunktiv dargestelt (siehe Kontext), um Miles Behauptung wiederzugeben. -- 15:54, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : So ist es zwar ok, ich meinte aber schon entstamme, also im Konjunktiv. -- 20:30, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Euphorie Erledigt--Bravomike 12:41, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Süßigkeit/en Habe deinen Artikel zu Süßigkeit verschoben, da das Lemma nicht im Plural stehen sollte. Auf eine Änderung der Links im Artikel habe ich aufgrund deines InArbeit-Zeichens natürlich verzichtet. --Pflaume 13:01, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Parada(s) Hallo, weil Du in der Sache gerade was unternommen hast: Bist Du Dir da sicher, dass die Spezies „Paradas“ heißt? Der englische Artikel nennt auch „Parada“ als Variante, und im Skript ist von Paradas eigentlich immer nur im Plural die Rede. Dagegen sagt O'Brien zum Beispiel I need the access codes for the Parada quarters.--Bravomike 21:14, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Aber dann hat das mal wieder die deutsche Synchro verbrockt. Im Englischen heißt das Adjektiv ja auch Paradan, und nicht „Paradasn“--Bravomike 21:36, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Der Klingone/die Klingonen, der Betazoid/die Betazoiden, der Bynar/die Bynare usw. Sonderfälle, aber existent. Aber wie gesagt, wenn sie in der deutschen Synchro so genannt werden, dann müssen wir das so akzeptieren. Ich habe auch immer bei allen Spezies, die auf -i enden, den Verdacht, dass das nur eine Pluralform ist, aber da wir den Singular nicht ausdrücklich kennen, können wir ihn uns auch nicht ausdenken.--Bravomike 08:14, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, wär' vielleicht nicht ganz schlecht.--Bravomike 17:18, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bereichstraining Hallo, hast du vielleicht eine andere Synchro-Version der Folge? Bei mir sagt Arjin: In den vergangenen 200 Jahren hat Dax höchstpersönlich über 57 Kandidaten aus dem Programm gefeuert. --Egeria 22:24, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde schon, dass wir bei der deutschen Synchro bleiben sollten. Aufs Original greifen wird doch nur in extremen Außnahmen zurückgegriffen, wie bei Epsilon 119, wo die deutsche Synchro aus Epsilon One-Nineteen "Epsilon Eins-Neun-Zehn" gemacht hat s. ( ). Von mir aus kanns aber auch wieder raus, dann sollte es aber wenigstens, wie in obigen Beispiel, in der hgi erwähnt bleiben. --Egeria 22:49, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bilder Ich danke Dir Tobi, Du hast Recht. Das Point Of View beschert mir öfters Probleme. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 19:43, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Datei:Dax und der klinkonische Koch singen.jpg Hallo! Ich habe die Datei:Datei:Dax und der klinkonische Koch singen.jpg verschoben nach Datei:Dax und der klingonische Koch singen.jpg. Dies betrifft die Seite , die du bearbeitest. -- 23:41, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo Tobi72, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Ultima VII: The Black Gate Hi Tobi72, durch die Neustrukturierung der „Kulturellen Anspielungen auf Star Trek", findest du den auf deiner Benutzerseite verlinkten Eintrag Ultima VII: The Black Gate nun hier: Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek#Ultima VII: The Black Gate --Pflaume 16:49, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gizeh :::Hallo Tobi72, wenn die Auslegung so excakt an die Aussagen festgelegt ist nur "was in der Episode genannt wird" kann man ja keine allgemeine Infos aus der real Welt treffen!--Sisko2375 11:40, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Habe aber trotzdem noch eine Frage. Wer bekommt eine Persone - Sidebar und wer nicht--Sisko2375 12:32, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bild verschoben: Propouniversum -> Protouniversum Hallo, eines der Bilder zu wurde verschoben, es liegt jetzt unter Datei:Dax berichtet vom Protouniversum.jpg. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 08:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Vorschau Hallo Tobi, danke für den Hinweis. Viator de terra 14:42, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Maquis Kat Moin. Schau mal bei Gelegenheit bitte hier vorbei. -- 00:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verschiebung "Liste der wiederverwendeten..." zu "Liste von wiederverwendeten..." Hi, wollte nur kurz auf die Verschiebung der Seiten Liste von wiederverwendeten Requisiten, Liste von wiederverwendeten Schiffsmodellen und Liste von wiederverwendeten Szenenbildern hinweisen, damit du dies auf deinen Seiten anpassen kannst. --Pflaume 05:52, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Die zweite Haut - Frage Ja, ich habe vor, diese Episode zu vervollständigen, leider habe ich nicht genügend Zeit, um dies in einem schnelleren Tempo zu bewerkstelligen. Ich bitte dich, die Episode zu überspringen. Mein langfristiger Ausblick ist, von Staffel 3 aufwärts mich besonders ansprechene Episoden, sofern diese hier noch nicht abgeschlossen sind, zu vollständigen Episodenbeschreibungen zu erweitern. Angesichts deiner kontinuierlichen großartigen Leistungen werde ich dir nicht durch meine Arbeit in die Quere kommen, weshalb ich für dich zeitlich später an die Reihe kommende Episoden wählen werde. Bitte habe aber Verständnis, dass Du nicht durch die gesamte Auflistung jene Episoden vorab blockieren kannst. MfG, -- 14:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Geplante Bearbeitungen Ich wusste noch nicht das sie existieren. Danke damit hast du mir Arbeit abgenommen. Ich habe diese ins Programm genommen da es in einigen Artikel auf diese Verwiesen wird, jetzt muss ich bloß die Links Korigieren. NCC1701E 14:54, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Übersetzung Morgen Tobi72, ich hätte ja schon gestern geantwortet aber mein Server spielte verrückt. Alao ich habe nicht vor eine 1zu1 Übersetzung aus dem englischen abzuliefern, bei diesem speziellen Fall war das so das ich im Glauben bin, das in der deutschen Version gesagt wird das er nicht mit geht, aber ich werde das nochmal überprüfen ich schaue mir nochmal die Folge an, hätte ich wohl eher machen sollen. Gruß--Sisko2375 07:59, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kein E-Mail-Kontakt Ich bedaure, dass ich dir anscheinend keine E-Mail zukommen lassen kann (du scheinst diesen Dienst deaktiviert zu haben), da ich bestimmte Aspekte dieser Diskussion hier gerne in einem etwas privateren Umfeld mit dir hätte klären wollen. --Pflaume 18:30, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, hab schon verstanden. Scheint so, als hätten wir uns in dieser Angelegenheit nichts mehr zu sagen. Bedauerlich. --Pflaume 16:12, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sullivan`s Morgen Tibi72, es wird nirgends wo gesagt das Michael Sullivan der Gründer des Salluvan´s ist, deshalb die Vergangenheitsform, so weit ich das verstanden habe hat ein Vorfahre von Ihm den Pub gegründet, was auch logisch ist den zwischen 1811 - 1900 gab es noch keine Autos und Tom Paris fährt in dieser Folge ein Auto. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 12:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bräuchte mal Hilfe also ich wollte Den Doktor als Exelenten Artikel vorschlagen was muss ich da tun??? P.S.: Auf der Disskusionsseite habe ich schon geschrieben was ich von dem Artikel halte. Danke für deine Hilfe --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 21:45, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC)